


立春

by pacific_nrm



Series: 三国 [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 立春小甜饼





	立春

**Author's Note:**

> 古早黑历史搬运

今天一大早，孙策就被人硬生生地从美梦中拽起，映入眼帘的是一袭红衣的周瑜，孙策笑道：“呦，公瑾，真漂亮啊。”周瑜不理他，只是把另一身同样鲜红的衣裳扔给他，说：“快换好衣服，今天是立春，依例你要去阅兵台上发言，然后再去参加祭礼，这一天有你忙的。”

孙策此时已穿好衣服，他露出恶作剧般的笑容，蹑手蹑脚地靠近还在讲规矩的中郎将大人，忽然一下子从身后伸手环住他的腰，将下巴抵在肩膀上，坏笑着说：“公瑾，你穿这身真是好看得要死啊。”

周瑜脸颊微微一红，紧接着一个肘击从怀抱中脱离出来，念叨着“也不怕被人看见”走到案几旁，又暼了眼夸大神情一个劲儿喊疼的小霸王，轻笑一下，拿起一个包好的春卷塞到他嘴里，这才转身离开。

到了快巳时的时候，孙策站上阅兵台，看着底下充满活力的江东将士心里一阵激动，他清清嗓子开始讲话。然而说着说着他的思绪就随春风一起飘走了，他不时瞟着台下的周瑜，白皙的脖颈，乌黑的秀发，挺拔的身姿，于是孙策同学忍不住在脑内开起了车。

或许是目光实在太炙热，周瑜回望过去与孙策对视，然后……绽放了一个集温柔大方温润如玉为一体的笑容，生动形象地诠释了何为人面桃花。然而孙策却背后一阵发冷，咽了口口水默默收回目光。当然，两人的微表情已经被吕范将军全程观看，他深刻觉得自己应该找大夫多开几副胃药。

一上午的典礼结束之后，孙策就拉着周瑜往郊外跑，也不说要干什么，只是笑笑。终于到了目的地，两人翻身下马，远处仿佛是一块墓碑，待走近后，周瑜看清上面的字，不由一愣——那碑上清楚刻着“故破虏将军孙坚文台”，他跟着孙策走上前，行了一个礼，孙策便盘腿坐下，自顾自地说着：“老爹，今儿是立春，是新年伊始，我和公瑾来看您，今天来得匆忙，没带酒，下次我准给您带几壶好酒！您知道吗，咱们去年又招了好几百个新兵，他们个个都很精神，跟我当年初入军营一个样……”周瑜听着，也盘腿坐下，仔细看着孙策的侧脸，有时还会插上一两句，两人便相视一笑。

虽只是初春，可这浅草萌发，柳枝冒新芽，一缕春风拂过，只觉春意盎然。

也不知过了多久，太阳西去，二人才起身离去。

路上，周瑜一直沉默着不知说什么好，突然一只手伸过来揽住他的腰，他一下子回过头来怒视手的主人，“孙伯符！”

孙策笑眯眯地凑上来，两匹马挨得极近，他又故意将身体靠向周瑜，说道：“公瑾呐，家长也见了，接下来是不是该——”

“闭嘴！”周瑜怒目而视，紧接着策马疾驰，然而他脸颊到耳根的绯红却被孙策看得一清二楚。

“嘿，春天到了。”孙策吹着口哨，追了上去。


End file.
